Come Home
by DramaticPirate
Summary: Caine confronts Diana. Set 3 months after Plague. CaineXDiana MAJOR PLAGUE SPOILER. Rated T for language and sexual references.  FORMERLY TITLED "CONFRONTATION"
1. Confrontation

Confrontation

"What are you doing here?" Diana asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"I…umm… I came back to take you home with me." Caine was caught off guard when he first saw her. Of course he expected her to look the same, it had only been 3 months. He had no idea she would have a swollen belly.

Diana was trying to maintain her normally confident attitude, but how could she expect herself to do so, with Caine showing up unannounced, and seeing her like…. Well, like THIS.

"Well, I don't want to go with you. I thought you would understand that, after the fact that I left you."

"I thought maybe, maybe that… you still…"

"What, I still what? Loved you?"

Caine remained silent.

Diana raised her voice, "If you don't leave, I swear I'll-"

"Yes, I'm sure SAM the hero will save you from me, the evil twin."

She knew it hurt him more to say that than her. "Sam is not here now, he took Dekka with him to get some supplies."

"So it's just us?"

"Yes."

Caine paused, "Why?" He wasn't really sure he wanted an answer. After all, it had all been so different without her. Well different isn't really the right word, more like, lonely.

"Why what?" She finally said.

"Why did you leave me?"

Diana laughed, almost hard enough to make her fall out of her chair. It was ridiculous; Caine's cockiness wouldn't allow him to realize the plain reason why she left him. Still, that was the boy she loved. "How could you be so stupid to ask me that? After what you said to me on the island, how could you not expect it? Especially after you see me now, does it still not make sense to you?"

Caine let the words hit him. He knew, of course he knew, and he feared it was true. He just didn't want those fears confirmed. Suddenly, a wave of anger came over him, "I told you I needed you! How could you hurt me this way?"

Diana fought back, "How could I hurt you? You made your choice. You decided that power was more important than me, and you acted as though you did nothing wrong! How could I? How could you Caine? You never even told me you loved me, even after I spilled my soul out to you on the cliff!"

Caine became solemn, "You knew." He paused, he never planned it like this, "You should have always known how I felt about you. You know me better than anyone, how could you not tell?"

"You're right, I do know you better than anyone. I know you aren't capable of ever truly loving someone."

That him hardest of all, "Well you are mistaken there. I may be evil, but that doesn't mean I don't care about you Diana, it doesn't mean I don't miss you everyday. It doesn't mean that you didn't rip out my heart the day you left. Most of all, it doesn't mean that I didn't love you. I love you, Diana Ladris."

They just sat there, in silence. Taking it all in. Diana wanted to push him away, but also wanted to have her comfort her in that moment. She needed him gone, but also needed him with her. She looked down at her stomach. This baby was the product of two broken, cold-hearted, murderous people. No doubt it wouldn't have a chance. If it had a good, caring father, maybe just maybe. But then again she thought, there is no one she would rather have a child with than Caine.

How could he do this to her? How could he make her hate and love him. Why did he have to have sincerity and deception in his heart? She loved him, they were two sick puppies drawn to each other.

"I love you too" she whispered, "and I need you."

Caine looked up at her. He had his head in his hands. He sat next to her on the couch and let her lean into him.

"What are we gonna do now Fearless Leader?" Diana started to laugh.

"Well, first, I'm gonna take you home, and then we'll just figure out from there."

"Ok" she mumbled into his chest.

Broken pieces together again.


	2. Leaving

**A/N Thank you for the great responses for this story. Shout out to ObviouslyAnnoyed for making my day with your review. Here is the next chapter:**

There was a knock on the door.

"Sam." Diana whispered. He was with Dekka, which would make breaking the news a lot harder. Would they try to make her stay? "What are we going to do?" she looked up at Caine.

He didn't have a lot of experience being very…. _Civil_… with his brother. Getting into a fight, about Diana nonetheless, would not be easy to keep peaceful. "I'll try to be on my best behavior" he chuckled.

Standing now, as if preparing for a battle, Diana called out, "Come on in."

While Sam was walking in he started babbling, "We got some more fi-" The look on face was a mixture of confusion and anger. "What are you doing here?" A glow started from his hands.

"I'm taking Diana back with me." Caine began with a menacing tone in his voice, but remembering the situation, he slowly lowered it.

"Like hell you are."

Diana remained silent, bracing herself for an outbreak of a fight at any moment. Right when it seemed one was about to happen, Dekka came running in, "Sam, some kids are already begging for some fish, but I told them- What is HE doing here?"

Diana knew she needed to say something quick, "Don't worry. He's not going to hurt anyone. He's just here to take me back to town."

Dekka's face look disgusted, "And you would go back with him? You are so stupid, and after you come to us, running away from him."

Caine's face went dark. Even though Diana said she was going to go back with him, Dekka was right. She DID run away from him.

"- We cared for you. After everyone told us to ditch you, Sam and I told everyone that they had to be nice to you. You got to live better than everyone else, more food, everything! Now you say you are just going to leave?"

Diana started to boil, "Yes, I am just going to leave, because it is MY life, and MY decision. I would think that you would happy to have such a _burden_ lifted from you."

"Well you ungrateful little-"

"Dekka!" Sam yelled.

Dekka was thrown back. Almost smashing the door she came through. She was lifted again and thrown back, this time completely wrecking the door. Caine stood over her, "Try to finish your sentence… I dare you."

Grabbing his arm, Diana pulled him away, "Caine- don't do this."

Caine stared at her. He didn't like it, that she just let Dekka talk to her like that. The old Diana would have destroyed her. But that was just it, Diana was now broken, because of him. He stepped back reluctantly.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. Something told Diana he wasn't talking about Dekka.

Now turning her attention to Sam, "I'm sorry it turned out like this, but this is what I want."

"I can't stop you, but I think you need to know exactly what you want before you make your choice."

"I know, this is what I want."

"Then I will have to let you go."

More calm, but still with a little fire to her voice, Dekka rose up, "Sam! You can't just let her go back with this, with this- PSYCHOPATH!"

Sam looked from Dekka to Diana, "We aren't involved with this, everyone is free to choose what they want."

Dekka let out a sarcastic sigh, "Fine, go. But just so you know, don't even THINK about crawling back to us next time he hurts you."

Without wanting to start anything else, Diana went to her room, grabbed her bag and almost dragged Caine out.

"Those are all your things?"

"I didn't really have time to bring too much when we left the island." She winced at the bad memory.

Caine squeezed her hand tighter, "Thank you for coming home."


	3. Accusations

They made it to the town's borderline at sunset. The guards Caine had set up were staring not so inconspicuously at Diana. Rumors were flying around about why Diana left, but everyone thought it to be just rumors. Caine gave them warning glares making them turn their heads away but still following with their eyes.

Walking through town the same routine continued; staring and people trying to whisper quietly enough so as to not draw Caine's attention. Diana kept her eyes to the ground. Even in a world as bizarre as the FAYZ, a pregnant girl was not a normal sight.

Finally they reached Caine's house, or at least the one he took up after he took back the town. It was way too big for one person, with several bedrooms, but Caine wanted the best.

Caine looked at Diana reassuringly, "You must be hungry, all that walking can't be good for you." She just nodded. "Well, we have a lot of fish, but I have to go see Quinn to get some. I'll be right back."

Again, Diana didn't say anything, just nodded. It was an awkward walk back. She knew there was so much to say, but that had always been a flaw of both of them. She caught Caine looking at her stomach several times on the way here. He obviously wanted to say something. Then there were all the kids staring at them. They were probably already gossiping about them. What would they say to Caine? Then what would Caine do about it? What was going to happen when the baby came? Would they even still be in the FAYZ? Would she even survive that long? There were so many questions, and things that need to be established. Of course though, they would put it off till the last possible moment. They didn't know any other way.

Diana must have been thinking about this for a while because all of a sudden Caine walks back through the door with two fish.

"Usually each house only gets one but I persuaded Quinn to let me take extra for us."

Diana smiled at him politely, "Thank you. I am actually starving." She picked up the fish and started eating it right away.

Half way through eating there was a knock at the door. When Caine opened it there were a couple of his cronies, about 10 or 12 years old.

They were already shaking when one of them started talking, "Umm… sir… I mean, your majesty, we just wanted to inform you that… umm…"

Caine was getting really annoyed, "What? What is so important?"

"Umm… The perimeter is secure, yes, nothing in sight." He leaned over to look past Caine.

Big mistake, that just pissed Caine off more, "So, that is why you bothered me? You came all the way over here to tell me what I already know. Are there any other unimportant details you need to tell me?" Caine leaned down right to the kid's face looking him right in the eyes."

The other boys looked over one more time before the stutterer started again,"Uh… no, no your majesty… we apo-apologize, goodbye."

He slammed the door, "Dumb shits." He muttered to the ground.

Diana started laughing, "That's the best excuse they could come up with 'the perimeter is secure' wow, some smart cronies you got there."

"Excuse?" Caine still had anger in his voice.

"Please, don't act like you don't know why they were really here. They wanted to know if the rumors were true."

Caine pressed his lips into a hard line. No reply.

Diana rolled her eyes, "Pushing it for a later date…"

"What?"

"You don't want to talk about it, that's fine. You haven't mentioned it all since you first found out, why would you want to talk now?"

"No- it's just that…"

She was getting upset, "Just what, what do you have to say about something we are pretending doesn't exist."

"I'm not pretending, it's a lot to take in, I mean I'm only 15"

"So am I. I have to act like everything is going to be ok. I've been doing it for three months. So don't even act like _you_ are the one struggling."

"You didn't have to, you could have told me."

"Really? I could have told you? Do you remember how you acted when you got the control again? You were on top of the world and ruled everything. There was nothing in your way, and if there was, you would have destroyed it."

It felt like everything in the world went silent. Did Diana really think so low of him? Was she right? Yes, he was unstoppable, but would he do that Diana?

Caine almost lowered his voice to a whisper, "I would never…"

She knew she took it too far. She wasn't even sure if she believed it herself, "You say that now…" Her words were betraying her. It was always this way with Caine. Neither would ever back down.

Caine got louder and more confident, "If you really feel this way, why did you come back?"

He got her. He knew he shouldn't say anything else though, for risking actually pushing her away. He still did want her with him.

"I love you, remember?" Diana said almost sarcastically. THIS is why they avoided the conversation. _Better to get it over with_ Diana thought. "I'm actually kind of tired, I think I'm going to go to sleep. Where's your room?"

The smile left as quickly as it came, Caine was glad he didn't fuck things up too badly, "Second floor, last one to the left."

After she left, Caine was alone in the living room. He needed to figure out what to do. There was no way he would give up his kingdom. He ruled by fear, so would his image to his people be hampered by a baby? He also needed to keep Diana safe; people were desperate, and Diana getting more food would be dangerous.

Caine let his mind drift to happier thoughts. A future _prince, _or _princess._


	4. Unwelcome

Diana woke with Caine's arm around her torso, just above her stomach. She spent the better half of an hour trying to figure out how to get out of bed without waking him up. By the time she did, his eyes fluttered open.

Covering his eyes he slurred, "What time is it?"

Glancing at the clock, "Seven."

"You're up early."

"I went to sleep early, it kind of works like that."

Caine started getting up, "Need some breakfast?"

"Last I checked, pregnancy doesn't inhibit one's ability to make a meal. Go back to sleep."

Caine just made a groggy sigh and rolled back over. Diana took a breath; she didn't realize how strange it would be to be living with Caine again.

As she wandered down stairs, she couldn't help but notice how much space Caine had. How he managed to keep anyone from stealing it was a mystery. There was no way that any one person had a whole house to themselves, let alone this big. But, Caine always had a way of charming people.

Diana had leftover fish for breakfast. It was a good thing that this wasn't one of the many foods that now repulsed Diana. She didn't really have much of a choice anyway, she needed as much nutrition as she could get.

There was a knock at the door. Great, just what she needed, another annoying kid who wanted to look at the pregnant girl, she though about not answering the door until, "CAINE!"

Shit. The last person Diana ever wanted to see. Penny.

Penny never liked Diana, and always wanted Caine. It was kind of sad to watch, Caine yelling and chastising Penny, and then staring at Diana with adoration. It is needless to say that it made her hate Diana even more.

Diana decided to have a little fun.

When she opened the door she threw on a cheesy smile, "Oh, Penny darling, welcome to our household."

Penny just glared, "Playing house already?"

"I don't know what in the _world_ your talking about. It is always important to be kind and courteous to guests." Diana was having a little too much fun.

"Cut the bull Ladris, you're already showing."

"Poor Penny, still doting after Caine."

"Trust me, I don't want your baby daddy."

Diana wanted to punch her so badly right then and there. She couldn't let her anger show though, that would only please Penny, "Why are you here anyway?"

"I came to talk to Caine."

"Well he's asleep, so you'll have to leave a message."

"Oh, did you tire him out? Just like on the island, you're using sex to get what you want. The only reason he is with you is because he feels obligated because you're having his bastard." Penny emphasized the last word.

That was it, the last straw. Diana smacked Penny so hard across the face she fell to the floor. It left a big mark across her face, and Diana couldn't help but smile. She leaned down so close that she could whisper in her ear, "You can insult me all you want, hell, you can even throw a few jabs at Caine, we can take it. But if you _ever_ talk about my baby again, I think you know what's coming."

Penny gathered all the pride she had to stand up, her lip shaking, "Tell Caine, that I need to talk to him." She stormed out, slamming the door as she left.

There was movement upstairs, not long after, Caine came down the stairs as if he was the walking dead.

"What was all that? Was someone else here?" He was scratching his head.

Diana was still staring at the door, "Penny."

"Looks like she pissed you off. What did she say?" He put a hand on each of her shoulders.

"Nothing, she just has a message for you." There was no point in telling Caine. Penny already was warned. Caine wasn't the only one who scared people.

Caine scrunched his eyebrows together. He stared at Diana for a while before deciding not to say anything. "If anybody says anything to you, just tell me, and I'll take care of it."

"Of course, Fearless Leader." Diana looked up at Caine's eyes, they looked genuinely concerned, and it almost made her life. She longed for some comfort, "Caine?"

"Yeah?"

She paused before continuing, this wasn't something she was used to, "Umm… you know sometimes it is weird feeling my stomach, it is almost like you can feel the actually baby, but it hasn't kicked yet though." She took Caine's hand, at first he seemed almost shocked, but then he became more comfortable as she placed it on her belly.

For a while they just stared at his hand, then all of a sudden there was a kick. Instantly both their heads shot up, and they exchanged a look of pure joy. Caine was beaming.

"I think it knows who you are." Diana was getting teary eyed; something she never expected would happen to her. Even Caine, was shaking.

Caine was rubbing Diana's belly now, "Hi, I'm your daddy." He looked back up at Diana and they exchanged a passionate kiss.

**A/N: As much as I absolutely despise Penny, she needed to stir up some drama. Sadly, this is not the last we will be seeing her. For the ending, I just couldn't help my Caina heart. I hope you liked it!**


	5. Doubts

"I'm going to the town hall." Caine pulled on a jacket as he headed to the door.

"Hey, you're just leaving me here?" Diana said it half-jokingly.

"You'll be fine."

"You can't keep me locked up here forever, you know!"

He smirked, "Think of it as, a princess in a castle."

"I'm no princess."

Caine laughed as he went out the door.

The moment he walked out, a small crowd, probably about six or seven people just jolted off in different directions the moment they saw him. Probably trying to listen in, or maybe even see Diana. Caine liked the attention, well, he loved any attention, even if it wasn't for the reasons he intended.

As he walked into the mayor's office, _his_ office, Penny was waiting there. The side of her face slightly discolored. Caine had no idea why. When Diana left, Penny had basically pushed her way into becoming Caine's new right hand. She did a good job of it, and acted like it was the best gift ever, another thing Caine did not understand.

"The kids want a bigger share of the fish, as usual." Penny said dryly.

Caine sat down in the chair that was too big for him, "The answer is still no."

"Are you sure?"

"If I give them more, they'll just ask for more again, and again, and again. Plus, we need to maintain our food supply."

"Well, one per household? I think that is a little small. Especially with you taking _two_ last night. I don't think now is the best time to get on their bad side."

"Do you think I give a shit?"

"Maybe you should, considering that you're fathering a baby that maybe isn't even yours." She smirked.

Caine paused before he answered, "Really Penny? Who's else could it be?"

She looked down at the floor, "I don't know… maybe… Sam?"

"Wow, you aren't even trying to be realistic."

"Think about Caine, she was away for three months with Sam. Who _knows_ what could have happened."

Caine was getting annoyed, "Diana was three months pregnant when I saw her."

"Who's to say that didn't go at it right away?" her grin was growing.

Caine put his hand down on his desk, a little _too_ hard, "Stop trying to make up stories." He headed for the door.

"Then why are you leaving?

"Was there something else you needed to tell me?" he said with a cruel sarcasm.

"No, not at all." She was still grinning.

* * *

><p>Diana was reading when she heard the door, "Back early?" No reply, something must be going on. Caine walked, stomped is actually more appropriate, into the living room. His face didn't look quite angry, more like agitated. "What's wrong?" Still nothing. She waited for a while before saying anything else, "Why are you not ta-"<p>

"Have you been lying to me?" Caine said quickly.

"What are you talking about?" Diana was standing now.

Caine stared at her for a moment before answering, "The baby…"

"What? I'm lying about being pregnant? What have you been smoking?"

"No, it's not that." He was staring at the floor.

"Then what?"

"Is it… is it really mine?" there was no anger, but a little sadness in his voice.

Diana was completely and totally stunned. She couldn't answer for what felt like eternity.

Caine was getting impatient, "Well?"

"Are you fucking kidding me? Of course it is. Who else have a slept with?"

"Sam?"

"God Caine, what has come over you? I have _never_ slept with Sam, I have never even thought about sleeping with him! I was a little to preoccupied with the stress from finding out I was pregnant."

Caine didn't say anything; he kept staring at the floor.

Diana's voice became quiet, "Are you changing your mind? Is that what this is about?"

"No, not at all, I just, it was just that…"

"What? Is someone spreading rumors? Who would even- Penny. Really Caine? You believed her?"

"Not necessarily, it is just that you were gone for three months…"

"Then what? Do you not trust me or something? Don't you think it should be the other way around Caine?"

"Of course I trust you and- what do you mean?"

She crossed her arms, "Like you said Caine, I was gone for three months, I don't know what you were doing."

"Well I didn't." a little anger rose in his voice.

"I believe you." Diana got up and started to walk out of the room.

Caine, assuming the worst, panicked immediately, "Where are you going?" He sounded like a worried five year old.

"Calm down, I'm just going to take a shower."

"So, um, are we ok?"

Diana didn't answer. She decided she would let him squirm a little. Some pay back would feel good.

**A/N: TEASER: drake is coming soon...**


	6. Opportunity

Drake came to somewhere in the woods. The Brittney-pig must have brought him here. It's been too long. His patience was already being used to full capacity with sharing a body with Brittney-pig. Not being able to kill, or at least seriously maim anything in months was not doing well for him.

If he just could go to town… the gaiaphage's control was too powerful to let him go. It had been the only thing keeping him at bay. Maybe he was far enough from it that it wouldn't be too strong.

Drake started walking in the direction of the town with a newfound excitement. He knew the fayz like the back of his hand. It had been, almost a year anyways. Drake needed a more satisfying target to make up for his lack of time. Diana. He hated her with a burning passion. More than anyone could possibly hate someone. He would have to get Caine out of the way first, no way would he get to her with Caine still alive. It was decided, Caine would go quick, and he would take his sweet time with Diana.

He went the most dangerous way, knowing it would be the most remote. Drake knew he needed to find the most expensive house. No doubt Caine would take it for himself. He always was an egotistical selfish asshole. Luckily, the house was near the edge of town, so there were hardly any other homes behind it.

As Drake snuck through the trees, he caught a glimpse through a window. There she was, Diana, with a growing belly. Pregnant. Even better. Drake couldn't help but grow a shark grin. Caine was also there, scribbling something down on piece of paper. Probably making new laws, Drake thought.

Drake started to laugh. Caine and Diana, playing house. As much as they basically lusted after each other while Drake was around, he never would have expected _this_ to happen.

All of a sudden, Drake could feel the Brittney-pig coming on.

* * *

><p>Caine was trying to think of ways, to make laws protecting Diana, but keeping her name out of it. People in delicate health… no… anyone with special health cases… no, kids would just make up a bunch of shit so they could get accommodations as well.<p>

Diana rolled her eyes as she looked what was on the paper, "You make me feel like I am an elderly person."

"Hey, I'm just trying to make everything easier." Caine raised his hands.

"God boys are dumb. Don't you get nothing is going to be easy, we're going to have to take what we need and no one is going to like it."

"Do you want to die?" Shit. Caine shouldn't have said that. He knew it too. Diana tried to kill herself. She even asked him to kill her before that. Caine started to stutter, "I mean… that's not what I meant."

"Don't worry about it." Diana looked down for a moment, "I have more to live for now," she put her hand on her belly, remembering the moment when they felt it kick.

Caine just nodded. He would make sure all _three_ of them would be ok.

* * *

><p>Penny was losing her grin. Caine didn't run back pouting about Diana. Was he still with her? Penny gave Caine the perfect blow to his ego to make him leave Diana. There was no way he would even allow the suspicion to be.<p>

She decided to see how things were going. As she snaked her way through the houses a lot of kids would immediately take their eyes off her when they saw her coming. People were very afraid of Penny, they knew what she could do, even if nothing really happened to you, the psychological torment she could inflict was like no other.

Penny stayed back away from Caine's house that she wouldn't raise suspicion. Something, or someone stopped her. Brittney was just standing around, looking confused as ever. Penny contemplated whether or not she should go back, because Brittney meant Drake.

* * *

><p>"I need to get back, don't know why I am here, master would be so angry." Brittney started muttering.."<p>

Right then, Penny realized something. If Drake came here, that meant he was after Diana. She could use this to her advantage, "Wait. You should stay."

"No. no, no, no, I mustn't."

"Yes, you must. The master has a plan for Drake and you don't want to get in the way of that, do you?"

"No."

"Then stay here, and don't disobey orders." She chuckled at the last part.

It took a while, but Drake finally came around.

"HEY! What are you doing here?" he raised his whip hand.

Penny shot up, "Whoa! I am here to help."

Drake stopped, but he started laughing, "What? You must be smoking something. Here is the thing, you crossed into my path now you get it."

"I can help you get Diana!" Penny almost screamed.

Penny was working with Caine, she did have a way in, "You have my attention…"

She took a breath, "I was thinking, I could get Caine out of the house, for some official business. You could sneak in and take Diana. Simple as that."

"I could get Caine out, on my own."

"Are any of those plans as reliable as mine?"

"Fine. You can help. In return, I won't kill you." Now would not be the best time to tell her that he was planning to kill Caine too. Everyone knew she was hot for him, except for Caine himself. Of course, he would kill Penny too.

This was going to be fun.


	7. Surprise

**A/N: This chapter is a bit choppy at first, but trust me that it is for a reason.**

"Tomorrow." Penny started to turn away.

Drake immediately spun her around, violently, with his whip arm, "What? No, no, no. I don't think you understand. I don't wait."

Her voice was shaking, "Well you're gonna have to. There is no way I can get Caine to leave the house _today._"

"I don't need you anymore then." Drake raised his arm.

"Oh really, have any better ideas?"

"I could go in-"

"Dead. Caine would kill you before you lay a ha- touch him. So I suggest that you wait."

"Fine." Drake clenched his jaw.

Drake didn't leave even after Penny left. He kept staring in the window, fantasizing about how exactly he would kill Diana. The things running through his mind would make anyone vomit. Just like when Orsay saw his dreams.

_Come back._

The voice. His master wanted him back. Of course he knew he was gone. The time Drake had spent with the gaiaphage was too much for Drake ever to resist its pull.

_You have defied me. Return now._

His legs raised unwillingly turning and running back into the woods. The whole time Drake was giving everything he had to turn back around.

_Don't try to defy me again._

Drake entered the cave. The cave that few have gone in. You could get out, but you would never be free of _it._

"What is it master." He said with spite.

_You will stay here, you will not carry out your plan. _

"Never!"

_You must be punished. When I forgive you I will set you free._

"How dare-" Drake fell to the floor. His body was convulsing.

_Don't test my patience. I gave you back your life. I gave you an army. You will do as I say._

Drake never showed the next day. Penny was seething. Where could he have possibly gone? There was no way that Drake would pass this opportunity up.

* * *

><p>"Then you told me that you had connections, and could make me the queen of the school. You were so dumb back then… and now." Diana said with a smirk.<p>

Caine was laughing, "You just made it so much more awkward, staring at me just in silence. I was just trying to make a good impression."

"Sure, you made the impression of a dumb ass who also had the worst pick-up lines ever!"

"It was NOT a pick-up line."

"Let's not pretend Caine, I'm having your kid, you don't have to lie to me."

Both of them were laughing now. It had been so long since either of them had a fun conversation. No one really had time for that in the FAYZ. Coates was hell, but now talking about it, it was almost like paradise.

Diana, maybe even more than Caine, didn't want to ruin this moment, but she immediately blurted out what was one her mind, "Do you think we will ever get back to that?"

Caine looked at the floor before looking back at Diana, "I would love to think so. But, I think we both know, that we passed the point of no return a long time ago."

Diana sighed. She knew the answer, but Caine had a way of inspiring people. She just wanted to hold on to some hope. Caine put his arm around her and pulled her to him, resting her head on his chest.

"But…" Caine stroked Diana's hair, "maybe we can have something better."

Diana closed her eyes, and buried her face in his chest, "Maybe."

**5 MONTHS LATER**

They had continued on a regular routine for the next several months. Caine would go and conduct his town business, while Diana would go for a walk or read a book. They would be together for any other time. Caine would always give Diana most of the food. One month she was sick of fish, and he had to find some cabbage for her to live off of, which was not easy because it was in such short supply.

The baby was kicking all the time now, to a point where it almost became annoying. Diana was huge now. The kids in town stared even more now. Sometimes they would catch some of the braver kids trying to peak into their windows.

Penny was in an even bitchier mood because of Drake's disappearance and abandonment of the plan. She wasn't even throwing herself at Caine anymore. Well, at least, not as much.

Caine was just leaving when it happened.

Diana was shaking, "Caine… I think, my water broke."

Caine wasn't any more calm, "What? But, it hasn't been nine months yet."

"I don't think it's gonna wait." She was cutting of the circulation in Caine's arm.

"Umm… doctor! There is no doctor, uhh who is gonna help."

Diana was almost breaking Caine's arm now, "You're gonna have to do it."

"But… I don't know how? What if I mess this up? What if-"

"Caine! You can do this, now help me to a bed."

He quickly lifted her with his telekinesis and brought her to the closest bedroom.

The next couple hours were filled with some of the most intense pain Diana had ever felt in her life. Finally, after it was over the most she heard the most beautiful sound ever. A small cry rose from her baby.

Caine had a smile from ear to ear, "It's a boy! We have a little boy!"

"Give him to me." Diana stretcher her arms out as Caine cleaned him off. He gently rested him in her arms.

"What should we name him?" Caine asked quietly.

"I was playing around with a couple names in my mind, and I was thinking… Lucas."

"Lucas." Caine repeated, "It's perfect. He's beautiful, he has your eyes and mouth."

"Well he's got your nose and funny ears."

Caine laughed, "My ears aren't funny!"

"Whatever you say Fearless Leader."

Diana's eyes started fluttering.

"You're tired."

"No I'm not."

"You are just saying that because you want to keep holding Lucas. Don't worry, I'll take care of him." Caine gently took his son out of Diana's arms.

"Seriously, I have so much energy." Diana was muttering while Caine lifted her up to take her to a clean bed.

"Of course you do." As he placed her down gently, she fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em>I have a reward for you.<em>

"Are you finally letting me go?" Drake spat.

_Something much more than that._

"I'm listening…"

_You can go after Caine and Diana, but you can only kill Diana after she drinks this._

It seemed as if the glowing liquid almost appeared out of thin air. Drake looked at it eagerly, "What will it do?"

**A/N: Mwahaha cliff hanger for you. I chose Lucas because it means "light" and I'm cheesy like that. Hope you liked the chapter!**


	8. Plans

**A/C: I apologize for the characters are a bit OOC this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Caine thought he could hold his son forever. He really had Diana's dark eyes. She had been asleep for a couple hours before she woke up, "Caine?" a soft yell came from the bedroom.<p>

He walked into the room still holding Lucas, "Up already?"

Diana gave him a smile, and immediately threw her arms out for her baby. Caine laughed and put Lucas in Diana's arms.

"He must be hungry." Diana played with one of his hands, "Umm… I need you to leave."

"What? Why?"

"Well… I don't want you to see me breastfeeding."

Caine let out a laugh, "Diana, I've seen you naked. How do you think we have Lucas?"

"It's different!"

Caine sighed, "Fine, since it matters so much to you, I'll go." He left the room but stayed by the door, "How's it going in there?" he said sarcastically.

Diana was frustrated, "Go!"

He walked into the kitchen. Things seemed to be right, perfect even. They almost forgot they were living in the FAYZ. Except for the occasional annoying request from some of the town kids. It was always around this time that Caine would screw everything up. Not this time though, he would be there for his son Lucas and Diana too.

Diana yelled from the bedroom again, "OK! Come back now!"

As soon as Caine walked in, he kissed Diana.

"What was that for?" she was shocked.

Caine didn't answer, "I love you."

"I love you too."

Lucas started crying.

* * *

><p>Diana shifted her gaze to her son, "We better get used to this."<p>

Penny heard a knock at the door. She grabbed her knife; there was no one she trusted in the FAYZ. When she opened the door, there was Drake standing there with a shark grin.

Penny was furious, "What are _you_ doing here?" She was still pissed that he disappeared for five months.

"I've been stuck under a rock." He said with a sarcastic, "Now _I_ have the plan." He let himself in.

"Oh really, prove it!"

Drake lifted the glowing elixir; "We're going to put this in Diana's drink."

"How do you propose that happens?"

"You're going to sneak it in."

"You really have been stuck under a rock. I won't be able to get anywhere _near_ Diana. Especially now that she had her little runt."

Perfect. Now Drake would have the pleasure of not only killing Caine and Diana, but there kid as well.

Drake shook his head, "Oh Penny, you're just gonna have to break in."

Penny thought about it for a moment, "Before I do anything, tell me what that… thing does."

Drake was almost shaking, "Whoever drinks this, _slowly_ becomes crazy. They think they see things, they turn on the people around them and go into a painful coma, that someone would pray for death if they were in."

Penny started grinning. Not only would Diana die; it would be slow and painful… then the only one to comfort Caine would be Penny, "I'm in."

"Tomorrow night, you go. I will take care of the rest."

"Wait, you promise not to hurt the kid right? I don't kill kids."

Drake's mouth twitched, "I promise."

* * *

><p>"Do you think Sam would want to see him?" Caine stared at Diana when she said those words.<p>

Caine stammered, "I-I never thought you and Sam were chummy."

"I don't know, I just think he would want to see his nephew. He _is_ family."

"We aren't really on the best of terms."

Diana looked at him sarcastically, "No, really? I missed that."

"Ha-ha." Caine dryly replied.

"Well? Can you send Brianna to get him next time she comes down here?"

Caine sighed, "Fine. She actually should be down here any minute now actually."

"Perfect." Diana continued to coddle her son.

* * *

><p>Brianna came to a halting stop. She sighed when she saw she left skid marks on the road. She knocked on the door to Caine's house. Brianna knew the way like the back of her hand by now.<p>

To her surprise, Caine opened the door with an almost-welcoming grin. That _never_ happened before.

"Brianna! Just who I was waiting for!"

"Uhh… what?" Brianna actually took a step back.

"I need you to bring Sam here right away. Tell him, Diana asked for him."

"Hold on, I am already your messenger, I am not going to be your errand girl now."

Caine sighed, "Please Brianna, just think that I don't want Sam to come down here; it'll make it easier.

Brianna smiled, "Ok. Wait ten seconds."

Literally, ten seconds passed and Brianna was back panting. Sam got off her back looking like he was about to vomit.

Sam asked queasily, "What did you bring me down for now?"

"Diana wants to see you." Caine motioned them inside.

"Why?"

"Just come in."

Caine brought them to the bedroom that Diana was in. She was holding Lucas when they came in.

"You're here already! Great!" Diana was excited.

Sam gave Brianna a strange look, "I know. They have been acting like this since I got here." She replied.

Diana ignored Brianna, "Do you want to hold your nephew?"

"Um," Sam looked at Caine, he nodded, "Yeah."

Sam scooped the baby up from Diana's arms, "What's his name?"

"Lucas." Diana was smiling.

"He definitely looks like you guys."

Caine allowed himself to smile at the comment.

Brianna interrupted the moment, "The second generation. Next thing you know everyone is going to be having kids in the FAYZ. Sam, you're next." Everyone stared at Brianna, "I was kidding. Seriously, it is like you forgot how to take a joke."

* * *

><p>Drake watched from outside the window. They were all making it way to easy for him.<p> 


	9. The Calm

**A/N: This chapter is kind of short, but I will hopefully be posting another tomorrow. I am going to be updating less frequent because of finals season. **

Sam stayed at Caine's house for a few hours after that. He was actually having a good time. There was something about Lucas that made him very calm. This wasn't only true for Sam, but everyone else as well.

Brianna was getting impatient though, "Sam, are you ready to go yet?"

He was still holding Lucas, "Um, no, not yet." Lucas started giggling.

"You can stay over if you want, we have a bunch of extra bedrooms." Diana still kept her eyes on her son.

Sam hesitated and then looked at Caine, "Is that cool?"

He sighed, "Sure."

Brianna rolled her eyes, "Fine, I'll come back tomorrow, and you are definitely leaving then. No matter how fast I am, I am not running back and forth for you guys."

The rest of them didn't say anything; Lucas just captivated them; Caine started moving towards his son, "All right, now I get to hold him again. You've been hogging him for hours."

Sam handed Lucas over to his father, and Lucas immediately grabbed onto him. He sat down next to Diana.

"So is it Ladris or Soren?" Sam asked.

The question caught them off guard they hadn't discussed it before now. Caine looked at Diana before she said, "Soren, Lucas Samuel Soren."

Caine smiled, "Really?"

"Yes, mostly to make up for the middle name."

"Well, I'm not to crazy about it, but it'll do."

Sam interrupted, "I don't know, I think Samuel is a pretty awesome name to have."

"Debatable." Caine replied. He put his arm around Diana to pull her closer. Lucas stretched his arm out to touch her cheek.

Sam awkwardly started walking out of the room, "Well I'm just gonna… ok, talk to… bye."

* * *

><p>Most of the town was asleep by now, so this would be the best time for Penny to break in. Penny knew the best entrance was the kitchen window. She snuck up to it, and all the lights were dark. Since there was no electricity, there was no alarm, so Penny didn't have to worry about that. She snapped open the window and crawled in.<p>

All of a sudden, she heard a baby crying, "Shit." Penny muttered under her breath. A light flicked on, and Caine came wandering out of the bedroom. Penny hid behind the counter. Caine walked across the hall into another bedroom. Penny heard him cooing the kid to sleep. Disgusting, Caine was just a shadow of what he once was. That shadow would be long gone when Penny had him.

When Caine went back to his bedroom Penny had to figure out what to put the poison in. Diana would probably have some water by her bed. The risk of sneaking into the room though, was huge. There was no other way that Penny could be certain that Diana would drink anything else.

"Go for it." Her mind screamed. So Penny went to the bedroom she saw Caine go into. She got down on her hands and knees. Luckily, she saw Diana was closer to the door. Just as Penny expected, there was a water glass next to her.

Penny looked at the glowing liquid, it was almost in her reach. Finally, she poured it into the glass and snuck back out.

* * *

><p>Diana reached for the dresser. Her throat felt totally dry. She finally found the glass and took a big gulp.<p> 


	10. Brewing

Diana woke up with a killer headache. Probably from lack of sleep, she thought. Caine was still asleep. Diana kissed him on the cheek before getting up. A wave of anger came over, but it passed quickly.

Diana went to check on Lucas. He had woken up so many times last night they lost count. She scooped him up in her arms; he looked so much like his father. Diana smiled at the thought. She rubbed her thumb on the back of his head. Her hands started to coil around his neck, "Diana, you're up early." Caine was standing in the doorway.

She let go, "What? Oh, yeah, I just have this killer headache."

"I'll try to find some aspirin." Caine walked up behind her, with one hand on her back and one hand on Lucas.

"I was just thinking he looks so much like you." Diana said.

"Let's just hope he doesn't end up acting like me."

Diana laughed, "Well, maybe not all the _bad_ stuff."

Caine turned Diana to him and started to lean in to kiss her. Diana pushed Caine to the floor.

"What the hell?"

Diana shook her head as if she just woke up, "I'm-I'm so sorry, I don't know what I was doing!"

"Are you ok?" Caine sounded more concerned now.

Diana wasn't really sure, "I guess this headache is just really getting to me."

They were sitting in silence, "So… how long does your magic potion take?" Penny asked sarcastically.

"Be patient." Drake grinned while he said that.

She burst out laughing, "You? Telling _me_ to be patient? Wow, I would never expect this day to come."

Drake didn't say anything.

"Do you at least have an estimated time?"

"Two days… three max."

Penny stood up, "No way. That long? What stupid potion is this?"

Now Drake got angry, "Don't insult the master's gift!" He wrapped his whip arm around her neck.

Penny's eyes started to water. Which only made Drake happier, and encouraged him to continue. He could kill her right now, and it wouldn't matter.

No, he thought. After he got his main targets out of the way, he would have Penny for _dessert. _

Drake finally let go, "Learned your lesson?" she didn't say anything, "Good."

Sam got up to see Diana face down on the counter. He reached out to touch her shoulder, "Are you-" Diana turned around and punched Sam in the face. He was holding his nose as it started to bleed.

"Oh my god!" Diana grabbed a towel, "I am _so _sorry!"

"Why did you hit me?" Sam didn't want to sound angry, but some edge came into his voice.

"I don't know what has come over me today." Diana muttered.

"Today? Has this happened before?"

Diana blushed, "I… may have pushed Caine to the floor."

"Something is going on."

"No, no, it is just the _horrible_ headache I have been having."

"I don't know any headache that can cause this much damage."

"Caine's just going to get some aspirin for me now, so all will be fine when I get some."

"Are you sure?"

No, Diana thought, "Of course."

Lucas started to cry, "He's probably hungry."

Diana left the room. Sam didn't believe that a headache made Diana hit him. The fayz is a weird place, so it isn't like it is unusual for something strange like that to happen. That also meant though, that it was no ordinary headache.

_First I'll take your mind_

_Control all your thoughts_

_Then I'll take your body_

_Make you do whatever I want_

_Last I'll take your soul_

_Then I will have it all_

**A/N: The last part was an original poem. Inspired by what would be the thought process of the gaiaphage.**


	11. The Storm

Diana's headache was getting worse. It was like every little noise that was out of place made her want to explode. The whole time Sam was talking to her, she just wanted to hit him over the head so he would shut up. Finally he left to talk to Quinn, which left her alone in the silence of the house. World's worst hangover, Diana thought, but she never drank.

Lucas started to cry.

* * *

><p>Caine went to every single house to shake down all the kids for any kind of medicine that would relieve Diana's headache. He was really worried, not even in the past did she ever act like this. He also remembered when he walked in the room seeing Diana's hands around Lucas's neck. Caine thought he was just seeing things. Firstly, no one holds a baby like that and second Diana would never hurt Lucas.<p>

Finally, one house had something. The kid said there was nothing there, but Caine searched through the whole house, way too frustrated to care. He found a bottle and threw the kid down before he left.

On the way back, he ran into Penny.

"What are you doing out? Thought you would be in taking care of the-"

"Lucas." Caine wasn't in the mood for a conversation.

Penny stopped him before he could walk away, "Lucas, right. What a great name."

"What the hell do you want?"

"Nothing, just making sure everything is ok. What is the Aspirin for?"

"Diana has a headache." Caine immediately started to walk away. Penny was really pissing him off with her chipper attitude today.

She yelled after him, "Hope she feels better!" Caine didn't see her smirk.

* * *

><p>"Come on, your diaper is clean, you're not hungry, what do you want?" Diana was almost in tears herself. She couldn't stand the crying.<p>

Her voice was pleading, "Stop crying!" Lucas continued to cry, "Stop it! Stop it!" Diana's voice became angry.

* * *

><p>Quinn was fixing his fishing net when he heard a familiar voice, "What's up brah?"<p>

"Well look who it is, the great leader of the fayz!" Quinn's voice was friendlier teasing than mean.

"I missed you too man."

"Sorry about that, but you know, I need to fish."

Sam shook his head, "Don't even worry about it. I told you I understand."

"Is the lake working out?"

"We're doing pretty good." It was weird. They were always friends, but ever since the fayz, when they saw each other it turned into this small talk. It didn't mean though, that they still couldn't read each other's faces. Both were sort of wishing they could be friends again, but they knew it couldn't happen, especially after all this.

Quinn looked down, "You're an uncle now. Do you feel old?"

Sam laughed, "Kind of, but I can only imagine how it is for Caine and Diana."

"I can't even imagine ever being a parent. I have suffered so much psychological shit, I would probably inflict it on my kids."

Sam was about to speak when he heard a scream- no, a cry of pain.

* * *

><p>That was it, the last straw. Diana couldn't take it anymore, Lucas wouldn't start crying, and she ran out of the room and grabbed a knife.<p>

As Caine walked into the house, he heard Diana sobbing.

"Diana? Diana! What's wrong?" He ran into the room. What he found was much worse than what he could have expected. Diana was heading towards Lucas's crib with a pillow in hand.

Caine screamed, "What are you doing?"

When Diana turned around, there were tears streaming down her eyes, "He… he wouldn't st-stop crying!"

Caine grabbed Diana, but she fought back with all her might. He ended up having to throw her to the floor and pin her down.

She cried out, "What's happening to me?"

"I-I don't know."

"I don't want to hurt him. I love Lucas, I don't know why I was doing that!"

Caine loosened his grip a little; he didn't know what to do. Leaving Diana alone with their son was dangerous now. He would have to wait, and send Sam.

Sam ran into the house, "What's going on?"

"We're in here!" Caine's voice sounded pained.

When Sam came into the room, he saw Caine holding Diana in a corner, as Lucas was still in his crib, "What happened?"

Diana let out a large sob. "Something's wrong," said Caine.

* * *

><p>Drake was still watching them when Sam came in. His master told him to wait until Diana was in the coma stage, but he just couldn't resist taking the opportunity a second longer. It was almost nightfall and all four of the people he hated most were here. Well, three, but Lucas's parentage was just bad luck for the kid.<p>

Drake opened a window, and crawled in.

* * *

><p>"When did this start happening?" Caine was still holding Diana.<p>

"When I woke up this morning." Her voice was quiet, she was crying.

Sam interjected, "Did you do anything unusual?"

"No…"

Footsteps were coming from outside the door. Sam, the only one standing, spun around, "Who's there?"

"Your favorite person in the world!" Drake's voice was upbeat.

Caine started to stand, but if he let Diana go, no one knew what would happen, "Sam, can you do this. I can't let go."

Sam started the glow from his hands that was answer enough. Drake stepped in and Sam immediately shot at Drake.

Drake dogged it too easily, "Be careful Sam, your nephew is in the room."

"You aren't getting anywhere near him!" Caine yelled.

"How are you gonna stop me, when you are trying to stop Diana?"

No reply.  
>Drake laughed, "I would expect <em>Caine<em> to be the one who went crazy on the kid, not Diana."

Diana's eyes widened, "How do you know?"

Caine couldn't contain the rage, he let Diana go, "You did this! You did this to Diana! How? Did you make a deal with your _master_?"

Drake's smile widened. He lifted his whip and it came cracked down on Sam. Caine pushed Drake into the hallway, "You son of a bitch! Everything was right! I'm going to kill you!"

Drake's mouth was filled with blood, but that didn't stop him from using his whip arm to pull Caine off of him and to the floor. The second he landed, Drake hit Caine, "Pay back, oh great leader."

Sam shot a beam at Drake. He came out of the hallway with his shirt practically ripped in two after the blow Drake gave him. Sam's blast left a huge whole in Drake, but it just started to grow back, "Are you forgetting I'm _immortal_?"

There was a giggle from the bedroom. Lucas stretched his arms out towards his mother, but she had the pillow back in her hands.

Caine started running towards her. Drake raised his arm above Caine, but Sam blasted it off before he could do anything.

Drake laughed again, "It is no use! No matter what you do! It is too late, she is going to do whatever she can to kill him! Then she will be in a pain coma till she dies. If I kill her now, it will just be easier!"

Caine ignored his words and pulled Diana away, "Sam, keep Drake away!"

As Drake's arm was growing back Sam kept holding the edge and spinning it around Drake, "This can't hold him for long!"

"Get help, take him while you can and _bury_ him!"

"She's already dead!" Drake kept repeating as Sam fought him out of the house. Drake didn't care about what was going to happen to him. Seeing Diana mad and Caine in denial gave him so much pleasure.

Diana was back in Caine's arms, "He's right…" she whispered.

"No-no, you're going to get better. Everything is going to be alright." Caine was trying to convince himself more than Diana.

"Caine, I love you so much. Both you and Lucas, I love you both. But, we both know how this is going to end."

"You'll be fine, _that_ is how this is going to end. We are going to get out of the fayz one day and raise Lucas together." Tears were pouring freely from Caine's eyes now.

Diana gave him a kiss, it was long and it was filled with everything that they both wished could have been. Caine's grip was too weak now, and Diana got up with Caine following close behind.

"Where are you going?"

"This _needs_ to happen." Diana picked up a knife. Before Caine could even touch her, the knife was already stuck in her abdomen. She fell to the floor.

Caine started shaking her, "What did you do? Diana, don't leave me!" He started putting his hands where the wound was.

Her voice was weak, "You have to go on."

"I can't go on without you."

"You have to. You have to take care of Lucas, of our son, for the both of us. Promise me." Diana put her hand up to Caine's cheek.

Caine didn't say anything.

Diana smiled, "Remember, that I love you and Lucas more than anything."

"I love you too."

Her breathing became shallow. Diana's pupils were changing rapidly. The hand on Caine's arm tightened, and then, it relaxed.

Caine completely broke down, "Why… why? Don't leave me…" He looked down at the wound again when Lucas started crying again. Caine wanted to get up, but he couldn't, "I'm sorry." He whispered in his son's direction. Caine raised the knife to his own heart.

**A/N: I'm hating myself for leaving this note at the end of THIS chapter, but I just want you guys to know, that is NOT THE LAST CHAPTER!**


	12. The Story

**A/N: Again, just an announcement saying that this is NOT the last chapter.**

After getting some brave people to help put Drake in a hole, there was hardly a fight. That did _not_ mean that it was anything pleasant. Drake just kept laughing as he was being tied up and put into the hole. Sam hoped Diana would be all right, if the gaiaphage was able to change people this easily, there was no hope for anyone.

Sam walked back to the house in fear of what he might find. Drake may be gone, but that didn't mean anything was better.

What Sam found, was far worse than what he expected. Diana was lying in a pool of blood that came from her abdomen. She wasn't the only one. Caine had his arm over Diana's wound, but blood was seeping from his chest. Lucas was crying from his room, but Sam couldn't move. He was never close with either of them, but Caine was his brother and Diana lived with him for three months.

Sam glanced in Lucas's direction. He would have to take care of him now, and he would have to be the one who would explain what happened today. Sam picked up Lucas, "Shh… it's ok, everything is gonna be ok."

**7 months later**

The moment the fayz wall went down, all the kids stood still. The gaiaphage was destroyed, and they hoped this would happen, but it came as a surprise. A breeze rolled in, and the temperature was much colder. It was November by now, three years since it started. It was luck, they had almost run out of every food option.

Sam was the first to walk forward, "Well come on." He turned around to face everyone else. The camera crew was waiting just outside the where the barrier used to be. Before there was a chance for any of them to swarm in, military cars swooped in.

"Everyone get in to a car." The man was wearing a bulletproof vest and holding a gun.

As a reflex, Sam was about to start a glow, but quickly obeyed orders after he remembered. The leader in him couldn't be held back though, "Where and why?"

The man grinded his jaw, "Facility, for questions and then you can go home."

Home, an unfamiliar word to all the kids. Immediately hundreds started to run towards the cars. Sam picked up his nephew who had grown so much over the past months. His night black hair, like his mother's, had grown in; his face started to look more and more like his father's everyday.

Sam, especially because he was holding a baby that was younger than the fayz, was badgered with more questions than most. It almost took twenty-four hours. At first, they thought that Sam was just a scared teenager, lying about how Lucas was only his nephew. Finally, after hours of retelling about Caine and Diana being the parents, and their… _fate_, as Sam put it they were convinced.

The strangest thing of all was how when the parents came to find their kids, Sam didn't go to his mother first, but found Caine and Diana's parents instead. Oddly enough, fitting the situation, they were standing next to each other.

Sam approached them shakily, "Excuse me, are you Caine's parents?"

They looked at the boy strangely, "Umm… yes? Do you know our son?"

Ignoring the question, Sam turned to Diana's dad, "And are you Diana's dad?"

"Yes." Diana's father answered blankly.

Sam stared at the floor before looking up, "I knew your son and your daughter, and I need to tell you something…"

Caine's mother started crying, "Oh god, he's dead isn't he?"

"I'm sorry." Sam looked at Diana's father now who maintained his expression, "They are… dead. But,"

They all looked at the baby Sam was holding now, "You have a grandson." Sam tried to smile.

Caine's mother tried to speak before Diana's father interrupted, "What? How? Diana never said she had a boyfriend!" he sounded angry.

Sam looked uncomfortable, "Well…"

"How old is he?" Caine's mother finally got her word in.

"Seven months. I was wondering if you would want to have your grandson." Sam loved his nephew more than anything, but he was too young to raise a baby.

"I'm sorry, but I will _not_ take care of my daughter's mistake!"

Sam looked to Caine's parents almost pleadingly.

Caine's mother grasped onto her husband's arm, but he pressed his lips together, "Again, I'm sorry son, but, I have to go with Mr. Ladris's answer. This child was a mistake, and I can't take care of a mistake."

Sam was getting really upset now, "But if only you would-"

"Our answer is final. It would be wise for you to leave now."

That made Sam boil. How could they not want to even _hold_ their grandson? Diana's father didn't even look like he cared about _her_ death.

Sam almost turned around to yell at them when his mother grabbed his shoulder, "Sam? Oh Sam!" she was about to go in for a hug before she saw the baby he was carrying, "Sam… is this?"

He smiled for the first time in a while, "Oh no, Lucas isn't mine."

"But he looks so young, definitely not three years old."

"Mom, this is Caine's son."

Connie didn't say anything, she just stared at Lucas.

Sam spoke again, "I know, I know Caine's my brother."

"I'm so sorry-"

"Don't worry. I've had three years to process it. Meet your grandson."

Connie gave her son a smile. She took her grandson from Sam's arms, "But if Caine is the father, then who is… Diana?"

That actually made Sam laugh, "Yeah."

"I can see them both in… in…"

"Lucas."

"Lucas. Yes, I can see both Caine and Diana in him." Connie looked around, "Where are they?"

"They died, a few days after Lucas was born."

"How?"

Sam looked down. Connie could tell from his body language he didn't want to talk about it.

Connie took Sam with her free arm, "Come on, let's go home."

**5 YEARS LATER**

It was Lucas's fifth birthday. He had just got back from school, "Uncle Sam!"

Sam came out of the kitchen. He never went back to school, most of the older kids didn't, it was too hard after all they had been through.

Sam had his goofy smile on it, "What do you want now?"

"My birthday present." Lucas said innocently enough.

"All right I'll go get it for you."

"Actually, can I ask for something."

This happened every year since Lucas could form complete sentences, "What is it?"

Lucas looked at his feet, "I was wondering if you could tell me about my mommy and daddy again."

Sam sat down on the couch, and picked up Lucas to sit next to him. He had done this before, but every year got harder, "I first met your mom and dad when I was fourteen. We were separated at birth, so we didn't know we were even related. They came in big cars…"

"All fancy, right?" Lucas started to know the story by heart.

"Yeah, all fancy. Your dad was able to charm the whole town and became a leader."

"Mommy was there too! They were always together!"

Sam smiled at Lucas, "They were always together, it was a little annoying. Everyone was able to tell they were in love except for them. Your mom was the only one who was able to insult your dad and get away with it. First tell."

"Because he loved her!" Lucas was grinning.

"Yes, your dad really loved her."

"And mommy loved daddy too?"

"She loved him too." Sam's voice was soft, "In the end, they both sacrificed their lives for each other and you."

Lucas started to cry. This also happened every time he asked Sam to tell the story. Sam hated it, but he couldn't deny Lucas.

Sam stood up, "I'm sorry Lucas, they loved you so much you know that right?"

"I know." Lucas started biting the tip of his thumb.

Sam sighed, "I'll bring your present, ok?" he left to the other room. He dreaded the day he would have to explain to his nephew what really happened.

"Ok." Lucas was still biting his thumb when he took out a picture from his jacket's pocket. It was of his parents at some Coates Academy school event. They were sitting next to each other on the bleachers, smiling at each other. Lucas didn't know the context, but he loved that picture more than anything.

A tear rolled down his cheek. A hand wiped the tear away and rested on Lucas's cheek, but it wasn't his uncle's. The hand was much smaller and felt like a girl's hand. Lucas also felt a bigger, boy's hand on his shoulder. When Lucas looked up though, no one was there.


	13. Nightmare

**7 Years Later**

Lucas was locked in a cage, screaming. His mother was on the floor bleeding to death while his father was kneeling over her. A dark figure with a strange arm came out of the darkness.

Lucas screamed louder, "No!"

The dark figure gave Lucas an evil smile, and then lifted the strange arm to his parents. It came cracking down.

He woke up with a sweat. Lucas had been having this nightmare for years now. It always ended the same way. When he tried to tell his uncle, he just said it was probably the image of his parents coming into a memory. Though, his uncle did seem very standoffish about it.

The clock said 2:30am. This was happening more and more often. Lucas put on his jacket and boots. When he went outside, it was much colder than usual. Winter was coming and it would get harder to do this. Lucas knew the way to the cemetery by heart. It was the only place that would calm him down after he had this nightmare. Most people prefer to avoid the cemetery, especially at night, but for Lucas it was comforting.

When Lucas finally got to the gravestones he sighed, he had been there five times in the past week. They read the almost the exact same thing:

**Caine Soren beloved son, husband, and father**

**Diana Ladris beloved daughter, wife, and mother**

The funny thing was that everyone knew that they were never married. Lucas assumed it was because his grandparents didn't want people to think that their kids had a child out of wedlock. They cared _that_ much about it, they never cared that much about Lucas. He asked his uncle about that, and even Sam couldn't hold back his hatred for them. Lucas only met his grandparents once, other than Connie, and it was an accident.

Lucas had to attend a mandatory charity event his school was having. He got into a very prestigious school just because he was "_the fayz baby_." He hated that. Especially that a middle school called itself prestigious. Anyways, at the charity his grandparents were there. He accidentally bumped into them and introduced himself, "Hi, my name is Lucas Soren are you donating?" he had to put on this cheesy façade for the school, otherwise he didn't get credit. The look on their faces was priceless. It was a mix of fear and sadness. But Diana's dad had disgust as well. After that it just got extremely awkward. Caine's mom was stuttering, but before anything could happen Uncle Sam swooped in and pulled him away.

It only happened about two months ago. It took them twelve years to even look at their grandchild, but they didn't care as long as people didn't know that Lucas was a "bastard."

He looked back at his parents' graves. He wished, oh how he wished he could have known them. He didn't like it when his friends complained about their parents. Sure, he understood that they could be annoying, just like his uncle, but at least they _knew_ them. Lucas wanted the cheesy image of playing catch with his dad, and his mom taking care of him when he was sick. He knew that even if they were alive, that image wouldn't exist, but it is hard to imagine anything else since he never knew them.

Lucas put a hand on each of his parents' graves. It did make him stretch his arms, but every time he did this, the same thing happened. His mother's hand would stroke his hair back, and his father would pat him on the back. He figured it was them because of the circumstances, and it brought tears to his eyes the first few times it happened, but now it made him smile. For a while, Lucas thought he was going crazy. This never happened to anyone else to his knowledge. It had been happening for years, but Lucas always kept it to himself as if he was afraid if he told that they would go away forever.

"What happened to you?" Lucas cried out.

His uncle still couldn't bear to tell him the exact details of their death. Every time he asked it was the same, "You need to understand, that what happened is not easy to process, and I don't think you're ready yet."

That really made Lucas boil. How could he understand unless he had the information? He _was_ ready. He needed to know how they died, so he could understand them better. Lucas would always ask for more and more information about his parents and his uncle would always change the subject or tell the same old love story. There was something that his uncle was keeping from him.

Lucas looked down at the graves again, "I have to go now." He knew it was silly but he couldn't help it.

* * *

><p>Sam was waiting in Lucas' room waiting for him to come back. He had noticed him sneaking out a couple times before, but this was starting to worry him. Of course Sam knew where he was going, he just didn't know why Lucas would go at this time.<p>

He was becoming so much like them; it was frightening. Lucas had Caine's cocky attitude and stubbornness, but also his stupid grin and was able to convince people to do anything. He also had the wit and sass that Diana had. His hair was also like her, dark black, but his face was almost a mirror image of Caine's.

Lucas crawled threw the window, but stopped dead in his track's when he saw Sam sitting on his bed.

Sam sighed, "Where have you been?" it was rhetorical.

"You know, wild parties." It was almost as if Diana said it herself, and he was only twelve.

"It isn't healthy to keep going there every night."

Lucas got serious, "I _need _this."

"Why?"

"You never tell me anything! It is the only connection I have to them! That, and this stupid picture I've had since I can remember!" Lucas took out the photo of Caine and Diana.

"You need to understand-"

"Don't start that again, _anything_ but that. I'm so tired. Just tell me or leave me alone."

Sam took a deep breath. Even though years have passed, the image of Caine and Diana's bodies are still burned into his mind, "Fine. Do you want to know the truth?"

Lucas sat down next to Sam, it was answer enough.

"First, let me say, that we _all_ did things. Things that will haunt every one of us, till our dying day. We just needed to survive. You already know some horror stories from the fayz?"

Lucas nodded.

"Well, it was worse. Something no one could possibly imagine." Sam paused, he felt as if he was almost reliving it, "When your dad took power, he did some bad things. I don't want you to think he was a horrible person, Lucas, many of us did bad things. Do you understand?"

Lucas wanted to ask "what" specifically his father did, but he felt it was better to leave it alone.

"Your mom really made him become the man he was when he died."

"Can you tell me how they died?" Lucas felt Sam drifting.

Sam gulped, "They had an old… ally… that turned into this horrible monster. His arm became a long whip."

Lucas' eyes widened, remember his nightmare.

"This, ally, made a deal with a monster, who we called the 'gaiaphage.' He poisoned your mom making her go mad. It made her turn on everyone she cared about." Sam paused, "Even you. Your dad tried to figure out a way to get the poison out of her, but there was no way."

There was silence for a second. Lucas squeezed his own arm.

Sam felt as though he was brought back to that day, "Diana killed herself. She didn't want to hurt you. Caine was absolutely heartbroken. Diana was the only person, before you were born, that Caine loved. He couldn't take it, so he killed himself as well."

Sam tried to put his hand on Lucas', but he pulled it away, "Why? Why did they have to do that? There must have been a way to save her! There must have been!"

"Lucas, you are alive because-"

"Why did Mom have to die? Why did Dad? Neither of them should have! It is all my fault, if I was never born they would be fine."

"Listen to me, a lot of things happened that day, and it is _not_ your fault. It is the poison that did it! Not you, they loved you more than anything, remember that."

Sam hugged Lucas. He was sobbing when he broke the hug. Sam spoke softly, "I told you, it would be hard to understand. You're too young for this."

"I wish they were alive." Lucas turned away.

"Me too."


	14. The End

Sam and Astrid grew back together after running into each other at a coffee house. They had a daughter that they named Diana.

Lucas graduated High school with a Writer's Scholarship New York University. His first published book was Born in the Fayz an autobiography dedicated to his parents. This drew attention to him. This allowed Lucas to continue writing. Best known for the story Edge about a boy who lives in two different parallel universes. In a book signing he met his future wife, Sofia Gaither. After they were married, they had fraternal twins, a boy and girl, Marcus and Phoebe.

Caine and Diana's graves are still the same. Lucas visits them every week. Sometimes you can find him wandering around late at night.

**THE END**


End file.
